


Love and Pain

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme)



Series: Love and Pain (Main) [1]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Multi, Other, table of contents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira
Summary: A table of contents for Love and Pain. Read it, or else it will get confusing rather fast!
Series: Love and Pain (Main) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998094
Comments: 7





	Love and Pain

This originally started out as me continuing CassieIngaben's trio of pain, "[Perfect Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715548)", "[Remembrance Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284417)", and "[Half a loaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836057)". Oh and "[The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577203)". Now? Fix-it fic, continuation, reinterpretation. That's what to expect from this series. I take some of CassieIngaben's one-shots and try to place them on a timeline. That works about as well as you might expect. I mean, if you come up with a different timeline, let me know. In the meantime, allow me to explain some of this more in depth.

Some of the works are CassieIngaben's, some are mine. Some of mine in this list may seem... very much like a pre-existing snippet. That's intentional. For example, Love is War combines elements of "[The Cuckoo's Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43428)", "[Remembrance Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284417)", and "[Green-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43424)" to create a re-interpretive fix-it fic. Obviously, you should read CassieIngaben's snippets first, before you get into this mess. The works of hers included (or at least, are inspirations) in this fun mess are "[The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577203)", "[From Lichtenstein With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026461)", "[ Pandora’s Box ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76100)", "[We'll Always Have Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933380)", "[ Perfect Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715548)", "[ The Cuckoo’s Nest ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43428)", "[ Half A Loaf ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836057)", "[Remembrance Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284417)", "[Green-Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43424)", and "[Dawn Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603452)". 

I also borrowed an important plot point from Ara's "[Totenkopf](http://www.fried-potatoes.com/fanfiction/viewstory.php?sid=126)", as well as one from Telewoman's two-parter, "[A Man Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167816)" and "[That Man of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167816)". I'm not telling you what though, because that would spoil it! No, it's not Klaus being dead inside, although I'm pretty sure by the time I'm done with him, he might have died on the inside a little. Oh crap, I just spoiled someone else's fanfic, Oops. I should also let you know that "[Major Butterfly](http://anne-li.slashcity.net/majorbutterfly.html)" by Anne-Li plays a minor part somewhere.

**Love:**

[The Death of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357829) ->[Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359527) ->I'm Not That Way -> [We'll Always Have Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933380) ->Blue Dress -> Blood Money ->[ Perfect Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715548)->[ The Cuckoo’s Nest ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43428)->[ Half A Loaf ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836057)->[ Remembrance Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284417)-> Believe in Love

**Pain:**

[The Death of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357829) ->[Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359527) ->You've Got Something To Hide-> I'm Not That Way, So Let Me Take You All The Way ->Blue Dress -> [ Perfect Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715548)->You Give Me All I Need -> Love is War

**The Stand-alones:**

[The Death of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357829) -> [Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359527) ->You've Got Something To Hide -> I'm Not That Way, So Let Me Take You All The Way-> [We'll Always Have Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933380) ->Blue Dress -> Blood Money ->[Perfect Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715548)->[ Half A Loaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836057) -> [ The Cuckoo’s Nest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/43428) ->[Remembrance Day ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284417)-> Jealousy -> You Give Me All I Need ->White Wedding (Believe in Love - Sabotage route - alternate) ->Save Me

**Logical:**

[The Death of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357829) ->[Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359527) ->Blue Dress->Blood Money -> You Give Me All I Need ->If It Were You (Jealousy – Alternate version) ->Now And Forever

* * *

And now, for some music. In no particular order, are songs that I thought go well with the stories. What? This a big work (for me anyway), so it's only befitting. Some songs are just perfect for the Rose Vine and Rope Wire in general. Trust me. Also, some of them are epically vicious rock ballads. Heck yeah. (Shh... don't say anything about the pronouns...)

Bon Jovi: I’d Die For You

Chicago: Chasing The Wind, If She Would Have Been Faithful, All The Years, All Roads Lead to You, Come in From The Night, Explain It to My Heart, Falling Out, Hard Habit to Break, Heart in Pieces, Here in My Heart, Holding On, Hope For Love, I Stand Up, If I Should Lose You, Love Will Come Back, If It Were You, I Don’t Want to Live Without Your Love, The Only One, The Greatest Love On Earth, Till The End Of Time, Please Hold On, Only You, Never Been in Love, Runaround, One From The Heart, Now That You’ve Gone, The Only One, Show Me A Sign, Once In A Lifetime, You Come to My Senses, Victorious, Forever, Who Do You Love, If You Leave Me Now, Where Did The Loving Go?, Together Again, What Can I Say?, What You’re Missing, Here With Me (A Candle For The Dark), Love Is Forever, Will You Still Love Me?

Def Leppard: [All I Want Is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v4PkSMvkCPA)[ Everything](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qF27dY5-Uk), [Let Me Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJDM48k3aAM)[ The One](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qb7ivcUrAHs), [Fractured Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYqNB9yrWHE), [Every](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wIzUA59J9c)[day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARDJdC_MDwc), [Guilty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4QtXCs5274), [It’s Only Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iq5H_RXCkkk), [Miss You In A Heartbeat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ikUPMk-Yg0), [Toni](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79Ue5EqqzA0)[g](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ziaSDIu1q8)[ht](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BE88id4sdT8), [To Be Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8Jkqyb4U5s), [Foolin’](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8puU4ru45M0), [Bringing on The Heartache](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiR71VvCYks), [Dangerous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gix4saxDjQQ), [Goodbye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-M-6VinyMiY), [When Love and](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d7ew_jIxLa8)[ Hate Collide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWbzQFowuq4), [Have You Ever Needed Someone So Bad?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Izton1-uqs), [You're So Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxdhLM6Co-A), [Only Af](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZvDTmE4F-JQ)[ter Dark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOO6wztjxV0), [Come Undone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9xH7o9cbsk), [Hysteria](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMzyleT2FqY), [Love Bites](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0T1IVyXBGjM), [Stand Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o_dHSqJqF4)[ (Kick Love Into Motion)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GN1J3lBi5po), [Promises](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvBtmiWT3x0), [Love Don't Lie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxaAD2sqHCQ)

Journey: Anyway, Next, I Would Find You, When Did I Lose Your Love, All The Way, I’m Not That Way, Open Arms, I Am [actually by Steve Perry and not Journey], After The Fall, Missing You [Also Steve Perry], Signs of Life, To Be Alive Again, With Your Love, Knowing That You Love Me, Better Together

Scorpions: Believe in Love, To be with You in Heaven, Your Last Song, Deep and Dark, You’re Loving Me to Death, When Love Kills Love, Cause I Love You, Animal Magnetism, But The Best For You, Every Minute Every Day, Love is War, Walking On The Edge, Lonely Nights, The Future Never Dies, Dynamite, Rhythm of Love, You Give Me All I Need

Survivor: The Search is Over

Queen: I Can’t Live With You, Let Me Live, Love of My Life, One Year of Love, Save Me, Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> The "Love" timeline is the one that started it all, and is more up my alley, despite having CassieIngaben's dark works shuffed into it. More fluff than angst. Best for emotional wrecks like moi. 
> 
> The "Pain" timeline is darker and a more fluid fusion with CassieIngaben's works. It ends happily per my usual, but our heroes go through a lot of pain first.
> 
> The "Stand-alones" timeline is meant to string together some of CassieIngaben's one-shots. It also includes sequels to some of them, so that's fun. 
> 
> The "Logical" timeline is basically Klaus and Dorian actually being honest with each other and logical about everything. Less suffering, like someone speed-ran Ocarina of Time and managed to find a way to skip through the Water Temple.


End file.
